


【雷安】Secret

by lukuwa07



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukuwa07/pseuds/lukuwa07





	【雷安】Secret

——那是一种深入骨髓的痒。

“安老师，总算找到你了……”

随着身后传来的呼唤声，安迷修停下脚步。但可能是对方过于匆忙，在他回头的瞬间对方的手已经搭上了他的肩膀。瞬间一股生理性的抗拒与恶心涌了上来，让安迷修触电般一抖下意识挥开了对方的手。在目见对方吃惊的眼神之后安迷修恍然意识到自己举动的失礼，连忙向搭话的女生道歉。

“……不好意思，没受伤吧。”

对方也是个大大咧咧的性子，反而觉得自己这样贸然的举动有些失礼，又想到关于安老师的传闻，不太好意思的摸了摸头发向安迷修道歉。

“没事没事，我这边才是不好意思，因为太着急一下子忘了。”

C大的安副教授年轻英俊，讲课简单易懂，没什么架子又耐心负责，在学生中有很高的人气。但同时还有一个公认的秘密。

安老师是个洁癖。

总是扣到最上一颗的衬衫纽扣，绝对不会取下的白色手套，随身携带的酒精与口罩。

——不行，不要靠近我。

“安老师，你脸看上去好红啊，是不是身体不舒服？”女学生看到对方的呼吸明显变重了，连脸都染上了一层绯红，眉头有些难受的收紧。担心是因为自己刚刚的触碰引发了对方的不适反应，更加感到愧疚:“真得不好意思，因为这份论文的截止日就是明天了，需要您写一下审阅意见。要不我先放您办公室去?”

“嗯，抱歉，麻烦你放过去吧，我今晚会看的。”安迷修露出的笑容明显有些吃力，知道自己闯祸了的女生也不敢久留，匆匆告别跑向了办公楼的方向，看到对方的身影消失在了转角处。压抑的呕吐冲动与绷紧的神经猛然放松下来，安迷修捂住嘴巴，冲进了最近的洗手间。

“哇……咳咳咳……”

并非是要吐出什么，纯粹是身体的应激反应，让安迷修在洗漱台前待了一段时间。等身体的不适感有所缓和之后安迷修取下刚刚碰了洗漱台边沿的手套丢进垃圾桶，用水将脸打湿，取出包中的酒精覆盖手上的每一寸肌肤后又用手帕将水珠仔细擦去，重新换上了一副新的手套。周围环绕的刺鼻酒精味安迷修露出一个自嘲的笑容，这样的味道居然无可救药的感觉到安心。

自己这样……一定是哪里坏掉了。

回想起刚刚被触碰的瞬间，那一块皮肤在发热。他咽了口唾沫，注视着镜中的自己，对方的大拇指擦过颈部如同有一条红蛇在盘踞蠕动，不应该存在的黏腻触感和隐约的窒息感，眨眼间他似乎看见了那条缠绕在他脖子上的蛇对他挑衅的吐出信子。

——好痒。

从骨髓中开始蔓延的痒意。

手机在这个时候发出了收信的声音，安迷修自己都没有察觉，此刻自己是一副怎么样的表情。

【在平时的房间。】

——好痒。

身体里的那条蛇在躁动。眼前的事物变成朦胧的一片，无法抑制的渴望搅动着他的脑髓，随后连思考都变得迟钝起来，残存的理智被那条蛇一点点的侵蚀吞下，仅剩下无止境的，对快感的渴望。

——好痒。

再次睁开眼时，那眼神中的温柔与浅浅的疏离一扫而光，他看着屏幕上的消息，露出一个妖艳的笑容。

【好】

安迷修有一个秘密。

绝不能被发现，绝不被允许的秘密。

他有性瘾。

————————————-----------------------------------------------

“啊……啊……呜……啊……”

红色的赤链蛇纹身盘踞在左侧大腿的根部，随着因每一次进出而亢奋的情欲而愈发殷红。和四周因为快感而白中透红的肌肤衬映，形成一副极度官能的画面。他的双腿盘在入侵者的腰间，将自己更深的送出。

“谁能想到，洁癖的安教授有这这样一副淫荡的身体。”

决不能，被任何所窥见的光景。

“呜……啊……啊……”

不行，脑海里空白的一片，好舒服。

不够，还要索求更多。

无法抑制的欲望叫嚣着渴求最深刻的侵占，最粗暴的掠夺。直至名为快感的解药渗透到全身的每一个细胞，每一寸骨髓。

“雷狮……啊……呜……里面……要……”

那凶刃碾过每一寸渴求的媚肉，在他的体内凶狠的进出，发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声，若还有一丝清明安迷修大概都会要因为这不知廉耻的声音而红了脸，但此刻脑海里已经没有思考任何多余事情的空余，那个人的吐息，味道，和进入身体时清晰又磨人的感触，一切都化作极致的快感将他拉入地狱般的艳窟。气息、体液、身体、脑髓.....统统混在一起，好像要全部融化了一般，全部变成模糊又粘稠的乳白色的世界。

随着激素分泌而无尽放大的感官使得无法反抗的快感像鞭子一样抽打在敏感的皮肤上，甚至连顺着肌肤滑落的汗水都能带给他颤栗的快乐。他被极致的快乐逼得无措的想要去抓住什么，但发现这样的姿势他除了去攀上那个人脖子以外没有其他的选择，所以顺从本能环住那个人的脖子，抱住着在欲海中唯一的浮木。

但即便如此，体内的躁动仍然无法平息。

——更深的，填满我。

“喜欢吗？”

亲了亲身下人因为想挣扎快感而扬起的下巴，雷狮低声发问，但他其实知道此刻的安迷修其  
实已经不太能理解他在说什么了。无止境的渴望消磨着他的神经，如今怀中的人在本能的驱  
下完全将自己放逐在身体的劣情之中。

“呜……啊……热…深一点……”

因为过度的摩擦而发热的皮肤灼伤着安迷修的感官神经，不知道是舒服还是苦痛，只是茫然得摇着头抗拒着这种过于强烈的感觉，而手上的动作却与之相反更紧的环住雷狮的脖子。泪水和来不起吞下涎液打湿了那张秀气的脸，泛红的眼角和那无法好好聚焦的瞳孔俨然一副完全耽溺快乐中的淫靡感刺激着对方的情欲。

“真是贪心啊。”

惩罚性的一记深顶，撞在了他最敏感的脆弱之处，这样剧烈的刺激激得安迷修全身痉挛起来，毫无防备的送上高潮的电击感让安迷修整个人都想要缩成一团，却在释放的前一瞬间被堵住了出口

本就比常人敏感数倍的身子哪禁得起这样强硬的打断，安迷修整个人抖得厉害，高潮被强制截断的不适让他难耐得挣扎起来。 

“不.......不要......明明马上......唔…”

“现在让你满足还早了点，我可不想还硬着就被你踢下床。”

雷狮说着用另一只手在泛红的纹身上拂过，怀中的人很快就颤抖着停止了挣扎。如同被欺负过度的小动物，竟发出低声的抽泣。

“别……呜…那里……会……呜…”

“舒服得要死吧，看你抖的。”

宛如某种咒术的媒介，纹身游走之处，变成安迷修最敏感的性感带。 每次被触碰之时都会抽去他全部的力气，只剩下颤栗的快感，无论是多么疲惫的状态都能轻而易举的将其再次拉入性欲的渴求之中。

是蛇的诅咒。

“名字。”

“雷狮……呜……雷狮……里面……”

深蓝头发的青年满意地摸了摸怀中人的头发，不再折腾他，在暧昧放纵的呻吟中，坠入欲望的深渊。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

总是在意识回笼的时候，已经一丝不挂的站在了浴室中。

事情的发展总是这样，安迷修多少对这样的自己感觉到厌恶。他心里再清楚不过，这样的行为不过是一时的解药，只要那附在他身上名为‘性欲’的蛇不被驱逐，这种扭曲的生活就不会结束。

好脏。

呼吸，好难受。

冰凉的水打在红痕残留的皮肤上，掠去情潮残存的热度。

“莫非你还有自虐倾向。”

随着声音的响起，那花洒中的凉水被停下。安迷修想要回头，然后被从后面一把抱住，对方的体温贴在冰冷的肌肤上传来灼热的感触。恶心的反胃感和浑身的不适感本能性的冒出，雷狮那亲昵的换来下意识的颤抖。但即便如此，也已经比最初吐到浑天暗地要好了很多。

“还是不习惯？”

“……没有。”

和方才暧昧的声音截然相反，那声音中带着淡淡的疏离和本能的抵触。但即便下意识的否定，安迷修扭在一起的眉毛和肢体语言表现出的排斥已经充分说明了此刻他的感受。

——不要触碰我。 

“在我面前不必遮掩任何反应，当初不就是这个条件的吗？”

这句话怔住了安迷修的动作，肩膀上的力道在几次呼吸之后缓缓的放松下来。他闭上眼，试图让自己不去注意两人肢体的接触面。但越是这样越是在意，于是如同雷狮无数次和他说的那样，在心里默默告诉自己：没关系，这个人的话就没关系。

连最糜烂狼狈的样子都被看去，在这个人面前已经没有什么可以失去了。冷静下来，不要怕。

“真乖。”

强烈的自我暗示下胃部的痉挛得到了缓解，雷狮吻了吻安迷修的耳垂以示嘉奖。

“我好歹是你的长辈，这样的态度是不是不太合适。”

即便安迷修作为大学的副教授算非常年轻的存在，但是仍然算是雷狮的师长。这样宛如宠爱小辈的举动仿佛暗示着两人之间的力量关系的颠倒。这种感觉让安迷修感到难以适应。

即便雷狮于他而言，的确是特别的。

“怎么，你喜欢我在床上叫你“老师’的那种play吗？”

明知故问的调笑，这样的谈话在情事之后反复上演，最初还会让他红着脸无所适从甚至生气的高声反驳，如今安迷修觉得和雷狮去争论也是无意义，对方完全是享受自己的反应罢了。

“你明知道我不是这个意思……别…摸……那里……唔…”

“说起来，今天有人碰了你？我看到手套的数量少了一副。”

安迷修只是听着，因为他根本不太记得自己是如何来到这个地方的。明确清晰的记忆还停留在学校之中。并不是完全没有印象，而是那种如同从睡梦中醒来一样，能模糊的记起一些片段或者概念性的认识到一些事情的发展，但是如同隔着一层浓雾看不清晰。

自己也许在滚上床前和这个人说了什么，谈起什么，说着给他看了什么，但是安迷修的意识里是模糊的。

“就这么害怕他们发现你的秘密？”

“发现……这个。”

雷狮手指的感触换来他倒吸一口气。那纹身仿佛是他堕落的象征，烙印在最私密的部位，时刻提醒着他自己身体不能言说的秘密。自从这条蛇出现在自己身上以后，对于他人与外界事物的抗拒与日俱增。原本只是害怕被人发现自己不定时发病的秘密，不知何时演变为对任何接触的拒绝。不是没有去寻求专门性求助的念头，但是一想到要在一个陌生人的面前去剖析自己的全部多少有些抵触，加上自己的工作性质上，决不允许有这种心理上问题的人存在，一次次阻挡了他的动作。

好难受……

越是隐忍，那种感觉越在脑海中挥之不去。

“别露出这样的表情嘛”雷狮捧起安迷修的脸，明明是年长者，但是因为身高压迫的原因在这样的姿势下硬是气势低下去一大截。他抵住安迷修的额头，

“不需要拒绝我，安迷修，你渴望这一切，并不需要以此为耻。”

那宛如，某种暗示。

随之而生的，是不知名的安心感。

“嗯。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

和雷狮维持这样扭曲的关系，已经快三年的时间了。

那日从床上惊醒，发现身边还在熟睡的这个年轻男人之时，惊恐和无措让安迷修根本来不起去确认这个人是谁，就忍受着胸口的恶心和强烈的眩晕感匆匆离开了酒店房间。

也许是前晚酒吧猎艳的结果，安迷修只有模糊的记忆。回家之后看到包中还放着学校的工作牌内心一沉，又只能祈祷对方只是陌生人，不会把这件事放在心上的。

但事情总不会按照他说期望的发展。

“安老师。”

当他看到来者的全貌的瞬间，体内的血液凝结了。

——会暴露的，自己的秘密。

这样的认知让安迷修产生了一种强烈想要逃离。明明不是炎热的天气，背上的布料瞬间被冷汗侵湿。对方脸上的笑容仿佛是某种恶魔的恫吓，他随着对方的靠近下意识的退后了半步。

“我们聊聊？”

没有其他的选择，安迷修只能僵硬得点了点头。

“你想要什么。”

是自己太不谨慎了，要是说出去一切就完蛋了。自己身为老师私生活居然如此不知廉耻，一定会……恶意的联想一旦开始就无法停止。这种不安定的情绪加剧着生理的不适，想洗手，想要闻到酒精的气味，好脏好脏好脏好脏好脏好脏……

“别用这种恶意揣测我嘛，安老师。”

雷狮的声音惊醒了陷入魔障的安迷修，他难以置信的抬眼看着眼前的青年。对方帅气的脸上浮起一丝薄笑，单手托着脑袋笔直的注视着安迷修。被一个几乎称得上陌生人的人用这样不避讳的视线注视，安迷修看着那紫色眼眸中的自己，仿佛有种被这个人看穿了一切的错觉。

短暂的沉默在彼此间蔓延，安迷修在等对方开口，而对方只是淡笑着看着他。这种沉默无声地消磨着他的心里防线，迫切想要打破这样的局面的心情甚至超过了内心的抗拒。

看着安迷修坐立不安的模样，雷狮才缓缓开口。

“再让我抱一次吧，老师。”

然后一夜情变成了多夜情，最后演变为这样的关系。

两人之间始终没有明确的约定，安迷修也至始至终没有摸清雷狮的目的，却也习惯了从恍惚中醒来身边躺着这个人的局面。后来他才知道雷狮原来是他们学校的学生，虽然不是他所教的部系，当知道雷狮是心理系的时候也猜测过是不是对自己这样的‘稀少例’感兴趣，但是当他提起这个猜测时，换来雷狮稍显复杂的神情。

“不，”他顿了顿，然后开口：“应该说不全是。”

雷狮似乎没有进一步解释的意思，安迷修也没有在追问。这个人的存在不知何时已经成为自己的舒适区，安迷修的理智告诉他自己不应该耽溺于这样不安定的关系中，但是雷狮不追问探求的态度，还可以接纳自己所有想要隐藏起来的肮脏欲念。给一直处于极度紧张压抑状态的安迷修来说，无疑是一个充满诱惑力的出口。

“别害怕。”

即便最初的时候，一旦从发病状态清醒过来，任何肌肤相亲都会使得他陷入完全生理性的厌恶，让他冲进洗手间吐到天翻地覆。雷狮也没有露出责怪的神情，任谁被刚刚上完床的对象作出这种事，心里也会不舒服吧。

“唔——”

那个人的手在半空中停留了片刻，最后落在了衣服的布料上。

“别害怕自己。”

“别抗拒自己。”

“别否定自己。”

“但是……像我这样的人…一定。”大概是这样的时间太久，连安迷修自己都不知道，自己会对雷狮说出这样的话。明明不应该如此在对方面前展露情绪，但长久压抑内心的苦痛如同决堤一般，随着泪水化作低声的哽咽。

然后，一抹温度包裹了他。

“没关系，你还有我。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

从第一眼看到这个人的时候，【想要】的欲望犹如藤蔓一样滋生。

安迷修大概不知道，他以为的初见其实并非如此。

数年前还是高中生的雷狮在夜店里看见了安迷修。那个人一身简单的衬衫，微微露出漂亮的锁骨，眼角的魅意似乎在向所有人传达暗示性的讯息。雷狮坐在深处的座位，饶有兴趣打量着他的举止，来这里寻找夜晚的陪伴的人不少，但是这个人似乎有些不同。

他的眼中，并没有映着任何前来搭讪的对象，而是纯粹的，对快感的渴望。

但真的想要有所动作时，在手搭上他肩膀的瞬间，那个人宛如惊醒一般，猛然挥开了男人。然后压抑着猛然粗重的呼吸，逃离到走廊的深处。

好奇心让雷狮跟了上去。然后，他又见到了那双眼睛。方才的挣扎一扫而光般，那个人笑着攀上了他的脖子。

啊，原来是这种类型呀。

雷狮心里想着，两个人跌入了情欲的海。

之后雷狮稍微调查了对方，看着手上的报告，脸上的笑容愈发加深。即便是发病时的安迷修也不会对特定的人留下联系方式，但却总是能在渴求的场合与雷狮‘不期而遇’。但对方也总是会识趣的率先离开，不让安迷修清醒之后有所察觉。

中途安迷修不是没有过挣扎着想要去寻求帮助恢复正常生活的时期，那样的夜晚，雷狮给了这个淫糜的另一个安迷修一个建议。

“在这里，纹点东西如何。”

那时候安迷修被打开着双腿正面入侵着，快感冲击着他的神经，是恍惚了数秒才明白对方在说什么。

“让他更加抵触好了，甚至到无法对他人开口的程度。”

身下人听着发出愉悦的笑声，和他交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，看着那暗紫色眼眸中偏执得占有欲，挽住了雷狮的脖子吻了上去。

这样的关系一直维持到雷狮考到了安迷修所在的大学。

“啊……唔……好舒服……嗯……呜……”

“过段时间我去找你。”

在一次的情事中，雷狮突然的开口。

“那个‘我’？……唔……啊……快一点……雷狮……”

沉溺在快乐中的人只是随口反问了一句，然后就专注于缠着雷狮渴求更深的填满。对他而言这个可口的床伴能忍耐两年的时间已经是意料之外，至于平时的那个他会怎么样反应他丝毫不关心，只要还能得到这样的快乐他怎样都无所谓。

“嗯。”

“已经，到极限了。”

想要得到这个人全部的欲望，已经无法再让他满足于夜晚的伴侣这样的关系。

“啊……嗯……啊啊啊啊——”

高潮的甜美消退之后，雷狮抚摸着怀中熟睡的人的头发，等待对方的苏醒。

等下的安迷修会露出什么样的表情呢，一定如同受惊了兔子般，不可置信眼前的状况然后慌乱逃离吧。

但是，他是不会让这个人逃掉的。

“安迷修，你比你所想像的更需要我。”

是的，这一切都是他的自我欲望，若是把这种感情归为世人所说的‘爱’大概不够稳妥。因为爱的基础是尊重。爱的本质是无条件地给予，而非索取和得到。如果他真的爱这个人，应该会希望他不用再这样即便是梦中，也露出痛苦挣扎的神情吧。

他缓缓的抚平安迷修眉间的皱褶。

所以，这不是爱，不是那么干净的感情。

只是一种【想要】的欲念。

他太知道如何伤害这个人，正如他也同等的知道如何救赎这个人。

雷狮低下头，轻轻的付上他的唇。那是一个甚至不能称之为接吻的吻，带着难以察觉的歉意和安抚，暗示着今日之后两人交缠的关系。

“早就，无处可逃了。”

“但在那之前，好好入睡吧。”

END


End file.
